


50 Setences: Yukawa/Utsumi

by Ahria



Category: Galileo (TV Japan)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-19
Updated: 2009-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahria/pseuds/Ahria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for LJ's 1setence community, set Alpha.</p>
    </blockquote>





	50 Setences: Yukawa/Utsumi

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's 1setence community, set Alpha.

1-Comfort:  
Other then handing her a cup of coffee mixed with milk and sugar, he never knew what to do when she was upset.

2-Kiss:  
If he had known that telling her she was a good detective would result in her kissing him, he thought he would have probably told her sooner.

3-Soft:  
After she’d fallen asleep he couldn’t help but run his fingers across her back, just to feel the softness of her skin.

4-Pain:  
He was totally unprepared for the (completely illogical) stab of pain in his chest when he saw her lying in that hospital bed.

5-Potatoes:  
He could tell the moment he saw her that she hadn’t been eating again, so with an annoyed huff he handed her the fried potatoes out of his lunch.

6-Rain:  
He hadn’t realized how hard the case had affected her until he found her sobbing in the rain outside the school.

7-Chocolate:  
Intrigued by her furious blush as she handed him the small chocolate bar, he made the mistake of asking her what it was for, having no idea it was February 4th.

8-Happiness:  
She knew it made no sense, but she was always happiest when sitting with him in his lab.

9-Telephone:  
He always felt a little disappointed anytime she didn’t answer the phone, but would never admit it.

10-Ears:  
She loved taking on strange cases with children just so she could feel the warmth of his breath on her ear while he whispered his questions.

11-Name:  
When she murmured his given name in her sleep, he couldn’t help but smile.

12-Sensual:  
It took all her willpower not to react when he absently wiped some dirt from her cheek, his fingers gentle against her skin.

13-Death:  
After learning about her close brush with an armed suspect, he realized his biggest fear was that her job would get her killed. 

14-Sex:  
She expected him to be knowledgeable and thorough, but his gentleness surprised her. 

15-Touch:  
She made sure to touch him as little as possible, afraid she’d give in to much larger temptations.

16-Weakness:  
He knew his inability to ever really say no to her was his biggest weakness.

17-Tears:  
He greatly disliked how awkward her tears made him feel, especially since no one else’s had ever affected him before.

18-Speed:  
Once he decided to court her he knew the progression of their relationship wouldn’t be fast but he had no doubt that he would succeed. 

19-Wind:  
The first time she realized he had feelings for her was when, after a strong breeze had dislodged it, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

20-Freedom:  
It scared her to think that someday he’d really want to be free of her and her incessant need for his help.

21-Life:  
The day he realized he had no interest in spending the rest of his life without her in it was the day he bought her a ring.

22-Jealousy:  
As he watched Kusanagi’s hand settle casually on Utsumi’s arm, Yukawa had to remind himself that the man was his friend.

23-Hands:  
He’d tell her it was completely illogical but she refused to let go of his hand until he regained consciousness.

24-Taste:  
The first time he found himself wondering what she’d taste like if he kissed her was the same moment he realized that he was fighting a loosing battle.

25-Devotion:  
He’d known from their first meeting that her obsession with her job was one of her best and worst traits.

26-Forever:  
As she glanced at him on the way home from a crime scene, she had the sinking feeling that something this good couldn’t last forever.

27-Blood:  
Having learned the chemical composition of blood by age 9, seeing the substance had never bothered Yukawa, so he couldn’t comprehend why the sight of her blood made him sick to his stomach.

28-Sickness:  
Yukawa equated his feelings for Utsumi to being diagnosed with a life-threatening illness; it changed his outlook on every perspective of his life.

29-Melody:  
When he caught himself humming the song she’d been singing earlier in the day, he decided that he paid far too much attention to her.

30-Star:  
As she looked towards the night sky and closed her eyes, he didn’t have the heart to explain the irrationality of wishes.

31-Home:  
Even as the words left her mouth, she knew she shouldn’t have invited him home.

32-Confusion:  
He thought it was completely unnecessary for her to look so baffled after he kissed her for the first time.

33-Fear:  
Yukawa had managed to play it cool for the two of them but he’d always remember the cold, gut-wrenching fear that had hit him when he saw her strapped to the Red Mercury bomb.

34-Lightening/Thunder:  
He allowed himself a moment of pleasure when she clung to him before launching into a lecture about why exactly she shouldn’t be afraid of thunder and lightening.

35-Bonds:  
She couldn’t help but wonder how long the bond between them would last with neither of them willing to give it a name.

36-Market:  
Years later, it still made her smile when she passed the salmon and bonito stuffed onigiri whenever she was at the store.

37-Technology:  
Yukawa knew the limitation of technology better then most people and as he waited outside the operating room, he wondered if his life would be easier if he believed in miracles.

38-Gift:  
When she handed him the cheerfully colored bag, he knew it was going to be the most ridiculous present he’d ever received, but something about her grin made him reach out and take it.

39-Smile:  
If there was one thing he’d always remember about Utsumi Kaoru, it would be the way she smiled at him on those rare days that he praised her.

40-Innocence:  
Sometimes it amazed him that she could hold on to her innocence, her naiveté, with all that she saw while doing her job.

41-Completion:  
After she proudly announced having read an entire “Intro to Physics” book, he managed to wait five whole minuets before asking if she’d understood any of it.

42-Clouds:  
He didn’t know where to begin when Utsumi, with a bright smile, declared that the cloud above them looked like a bunny-rabbit.

43-Sky:  
She could always tell when he was really bothered by something because she always found him on a bench, staring up at the sky.

44-Heaven:  
As the bullet pierced her abdomen, Kaoru wondered what heaven would look like.

45-Hell:  
Yukawa thought if hell existed it couldn’t be any worse then the moment he watched her get shot, protecting him.

46-Sun:  
He looked smug even in his sleep, she thought when she found him napping on a park bench in the sun.

47-Moon:  
He liked watching her sleep, curled up next to him as moonlight trickled through the window.

48-Waves:  
Every time she opened her mouth to confess her feelings, she couldn’t force out the words for fear of making waves in their already precarious relationship.

49-Hair:  
He was irrationally pleased whenever her hair smelled of his shampoo.

50-Supernova:  
Her mouth met his, the tension between them finally snapping in one life-changing, explosive moment.


End file.
